


in these arms

by aritza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aritza/pseuds/aritza
Summary: "I love you and you make me feel like a meat bun."orthe one where Shouyou admires his sleeping boyfriend





	in these arms

The whispering breeze pulled Shouyou out of his slumber. He must have not closed his window last night. The chill of early dawn made him burrow towards the warmth of the lump of a human next to him. 

Kageyama slept, dead to the world. The rare sight of his bangs out his face, which looked strange without his usual scowl. Not a bad strange. A good strange, Shouyou decided. He always told his boyfriend to lighten up and to smile more, which always ended up with a hand pulling on his hair and a ‘ _ shut-up-dumbass _ .’  

In moments like this, Shouyou could admire the boy without the latter blushing to his roots and avoiding his eyes. 

It was no secret that Kageyama was handsome, but Shouyou could never get used to it. The way the boy who was made of sharp angles and scary glares could just swoop in and steal his breath away. His dark hair felt like silk through his fingers. Shouyou dragged a thumb across Kageyama’s cheekbones, admiring the almost invisible freckles that barely anyone knew about. 

Another gush of wind tickled Shouyou’s legs, making it an excuse to snuggle closer to his boyfriend and tangling their legs together. Kageyama shifted and draped an arm around Shouyou’s waist. He relished the feeling, being enveloped. Feeling safe, untouchable,  _ invinceable _ . He focused on sound of Kageyama’s even breathing, Hinata’s own eyes slowly drooping. 

Shouyou forced his eyes to open. Just a few more minutes. Being able to watch a sleeping Kageyama happened once a blue moon. Shouyou cherished it while he could. 

Shouyou couldn’t explain the feeling that rolled around his stomach. It wasn’t a  _ gwah _ or a  _ fwoom _ . It was softer and warm. It was like a… meat bun. A fresh meat bun that Kageyama just bought for him while they walked home together. If Kageyama heard him now, he would be be all like, “Is everything to you all about food, idiot?” Shouyou smiled to himself and nuzzled his cheek in the crook of Kageyama’s neck. 

A groan broke throught he silence and Kageyama shifted once more. 

“What are you doing? Why are you moving around so much? Go back to sleep, dumbass. We have morning practice, don’t want you slacking off just because you’re tired.” 

Kageyama’s voice cracked and was caked with sleep. His throat rumbled as he spoke and Shouyou felt it on his cheek. He smiled into Kageyama’s neck; he knew the other felt it with the way the arm around his waist pulled him closer. 

“Okay,  _ captain _ .” 

Kageyama hummed and squeezed at Shouyou side, getting a squeak from the smaller one. 

Shouyou tried to untangle himself, but failed when Kageyama trapped him in his arms. 

“Sleep, dumbass.” 

Shouyou looked up and saw Kageyama, eyes barely open, looking down at him. 

“Hey, Kageyama.” 

A grunt was all Shouyou got back in response. 

“You make me feel like a meat bun and I love you.”

Immediately, Kageyama shot out of bed and was blushing bright red. His eyes blown wide open and staring at Shouyou. 

“Wh-What does that even mean, dumbass?! Y-You can’t just say stuff like that out of nowhere!”, He spluttered. 

Shouyou, feigning innocence, closed his eyes and reached out and pushed Kageyama back down onto the bed. 

He felt the other’s eyes still on him, so he opened one eye and gave those dark eyes a smirk. “Sleep, dumbass.” 

The boy beside him grumbled, but didn’t argue. Shouyou felt the arm return around his waist and once again he snuggled towards his boyfriend. 

Right before he was lulled to sleep again, he felt lips place a small peck on the top of his head and a whisper spoken like a promise, “I love you, too.” 

The breeze danced through the room again, for once, Shouyou wasn’t cold.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> thank you to those who leave comment s I love y'all


End file.
